goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Scissorhands
Edward Scissorhands is a 1990 romantic fantasy. Cast Singing cast *Alan Arkin - Bill Boggs Non-singing cast *Johnny Depp - Edward *Winona Ryder - Kim Boggs *Dianne Wiest - Peg Boggs *Anthony Michael Hall - Jim *Kathy Baker - Joyce *Robert Oliveri - Kevin Boggs *Vincent Price - The Inventor Plot An elderly woman tells her granddaughter a bedtime story of where snow comes from, by telling her the story of a young man named Edward who has scissors for hands. As the creation of an old Inventor, Edward was a human-like boy who had everything except for hands. The Inventor suffered a fatal heart attack and died before he could give real hands to Edward. Local Avon saleswoman Peg Boggs visits the decrepit Gothic mansion on the hill where Edward lives. She finds Edward alone. Upon realizing he is virtually harmless, she takes him to her home. Edward becomes friends with Peg's young son Kevin and her husband Bill. He later falls in love with the Boggs' beautiful teenage daughter Kim, despite her initial fear of him. Peg's neighbors are impressed by Edward's adept hedge-trimming and hair-cutting skills, though an eccentric religious fanatic named Esmeralda and Kim's overbearing boyfriend Jim are fearful and contemptuous of him. Joyce, an ageing, unfaithful housewife in the Boggs' neighborhood, has become fascinated with Edward and suggests that Edward open a hair-cutting salon with her. While examining a proposed site, she attempts to seduce him in the back room, causing Edward to leave in a panic. Wanting money for a van, Jim takes advantage of Edward's ability to pick locks to break into his parents' house. The burglar alarm sounds and everyone except Edward flees after he is trapped by the automatic locks triggered by the alarm, despite Kim's insistence that they return for him. Edward is arrested and released when a psychological examination reveals that his isolation allowed him to live without a sense of reality and common sense. Infuriated by Edward's rejection, Joyce claims that he tried to rape her. During the Christmas season, Edward is feared and cast out by almost everyone except the Boggs family. When Edward returns home he reveals that he knew it was Jim's house they were trying to rob and that he did it because Kim asked him to, much to Kim's shock. This in turn causes Kim to show a sour demeanor towards Jim. While the family is setting up Christmas decorations, Edward creates a large angel ice sculpture (modelled on Kim). The shavings create an effect of falling snow, which Kim dances under. Jim calls out to Edward, distracting him, resulting in Edward accidentally cutting Kim's hand. Jim says that Edward intentionally harmed her and attacks him. Edward runs away, wandering the neighborhood in a rage. Kim, fed up with Jim's behavior towards Edward, breaks up with him, and he goes to his friend's van to get drunk. While Peg and Bill search for Edward, he returns and finds Kim alone in the Boggs' house. She asks Edward to hold her, but he is afraid that he will hurt her. She pulls his arms around her and they embrace. Jim returns to the Boggs' house in a drunken rage, forcing his friend to drive his van while inebriated. Kevin is almost run over, but Edward pushes him out of the way, cutting Kevin's arms and face, causing witnesses to think he is attacking him. When the police arrive, Edward flees to his hilltop mansion as the neighbors pursue. Kim runs to the mansion, reuniting with Edward. Jim follows her and attacks them. Edward stabs Jim in the stomach, causing him to fall out a window to his death. Kim confesses her love for Edward and they share a kiss before saying goodbye. Kim tells the townspeople that Edward and Jim fought each other to death and tells them that the roof caved in on Edward, showing them a disembodied scissor-hand from the Inventor's lab. The neighbors return home. The elderly woman, revealed to be Kim herself, finishes telling her granddaughter the story, saying that she never saw Edward again. She chose not to visit him because she wanted him to remember her the way she was in her youth. She believes that Edward is still alive, seemingly immortal since he can never age. It is revealed that Edward creates the town's snow by carving ice sculptures that scatter shavings over the neighborhood. Musical numbers *"I Saw Three Ships" - Bill Category:Films